The Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 5
by CosmicTeen
Summary: The final chapter of this hard hitting street fighting drama!


fffff

T he Wrath of a Shadowloo General, Part 5: Friends from BEyond

Blanka fixed his pants and stood up beside Guile, and threw Guile's green muscle shirt to Guile, who was laying there naked on the blanket outside Bison's lair. Guile regretted sleeping with the green fighter, Blanka, but inside he knew he needed the love of a musclar gentleman. "Let's go." said Guile, while he was looking at Blanka. Blanka's electrifying red mane swayed in the wind, and lightening struck behind him. It was an intense scene to witness if you were there.

Blood covered the walls and ground inside Bison's hideout, where the bodies of some of the world's greatest worriors rested, dead. Balrog and Vega, Sagat waited for the final showdown while Bison changed his outfit from red to teal blue, the one he has when you press a fdifferent button on the controller. But where was Ken Masters? Where was Ryu, the japanese street fighter? Who traveled the world seeking vengence for the death of Charlie Nash?, his brother. The answers will be soon.

Ken and Ryu walked through the forest outside of Bison's gang's base. "So Ryu," Ryu said, "how do you plan to attack Bison?" "It will be difficult, but we have to help Guile...all the other street fighter's are dead. I know that because Cody called my cellphone and told me." said Ryu. The two musclebound fighteres came across the reinforcements. Birdie, Cody, Sodom, Adon and Cody Haggar, the Mayor of Metro City, were suddenly standing besides Ryu and Ken but Ry and Ken said they would split up, then suddenly enemies from Final Fight appears, like the guy with the fire weapons and also Andore, who threw fire weapons and wrestling moves at the five men until there was a large fire surrounding Haggar and Birdie and the rest of the street fighters and final fights guys, when suddenly Ken and Ryu appeared again and used fireball combos and kick moves to fight the enemies, "Holy fuck these guys must have come from Bison's house" and the attacks got faster and harder until the final fight bosses were no more, but it was too late becasue the fire and also some laser guns that came out of the ground had alreaedy defeated the final fighters and the streeet gang warriors, leaving Ken and Ryu alone again "Ken do you think those warriors of darkness indeed came from Bison's warehouse?" Ken said, "I don't know man I just don't know" said Ryu as they stood before more dead fighters and a red sea of darkness and blood.

The smoke rising from the jungle and forest outside of Bison's house gave away the tactics of the street fighters to Bison. He said "Now I am fully aware of the Street Fighter's plans to defeat my plot." Bison fumed at the thought of the street fighters coming over he didnt want them coming over. "Assembal the Final Fighers" said Bison eerily as Thrasher and Andore appeared in the hallway, waiting for the street fighters and Blanka to attack. Sagat Balrog, and Vega,,, were preparing themselves and loading their tanks with missle and gun bullets. "Guile's laser pistols are no match for my photon bullets" said balrog, as he tightened his Boxing gloves. Then, Bison walked by and knocked over Balgrog's boxing trophy and awards, prmopting Balrog to reconsider whether he was really a bad guy now because Bison did not even apologize. "I wonder if I am a bad guy now anymore" Barog asked himself silently in the shadpws.

Meenwhile, Guile and Blanka met up with Ryu and Len. "Boy am I surprised to see you two lovers actually doing battle for humanity and purpose." he said sarcastic. Blanka adjusted his metal wrist and ankal bracelets and electrocuted a nearby tree out of jealousy over Guile's love. Ken Masters tightened his belt and rmoved the top part of his Karate Outift. "Bison is going to lose the battle." Ryu high-fived Guile, and Guile bagan to feel more better about the two muscle bound karate fighters helping blanka and Him. "I must say, that despite my earlier qualms with your two karate fighters coming back to the Street Fighter team, that I am glad to witness your presence in the light of DeeJay's suicide." screamed Guile at the top of his lungs. The stage was set for the final battle, and guile was ready to put an end to Bison's evil plot and end his reign of terror and victims. There was lightening stricking everywhere and Guile's hair moved in the wind kinda.

The four Street Fighters used all their super abilities to destroy Bison's front door on his base and house, then ran inside screaming their lines. "Hadookin!" "Sonick Boom" "Dragon SPin Kick." "Electric charge!" they all said as they embelished the door. Blanka was so excited and furious to be fighters in this base because he knew Guile couldn't defeat Bison by his self and that it would be a group thing. Sagat, Vega and Zangief and Balrog charged forth, covered in the blood of DeeJay, THqaawk and E Handa. Also covered in saliva and sperm cells becasue Zangrief did sex on E Honda with his mouth before. The final battle had begun, and before Andore and the Final Fighters could charge, Vega accidentally shot they with his charge rifle, destroying their molecular structure and however killing them. "Fuck" said Bison, as he unleashed a feroshuss psycho crusher and landed a strike on Ryu, knocking hime into a wall hardly. Sagat became angry because he sought revenge on the japaneeze hero, and so he threw a tool box at Bison and yelled "No Bison, Ryu is for me to pleasure and kill."

Paragraph %6.

"Bison decided to let Sagat have his fight with Ryu," and then he himself attacked Guilke, who was arm wrestling with DeeJay. "It's time to bring this battle to the next level. This ain't no game." Bison. said. Bison did his signature moves on Guile, and blood started to come out of the Jet Fighter PIlot's body. "Flash KICK" said Guile as he performed the move in mid air, knocking the evil general to the cold floor. Lightening bolts came in the window and illuminated Guile's hair and camo pants, his shirt riped and his forearms rippling with sweaty musclees. "DO you see these tattoos?" he scaremd at the cowering Bison. "THey mean America you motherfucking asshole" Now Bison was angry, and began to charge his psycho attacks on Guile, Tearing his tank top and his left pant leg off.

At the same time as the top part is happeening, this part is also happenine at the same time where Ken and Blanka fight Vega and Balrog and Sagat fights Ryu Hoshi. Ryu unleashes a devestating Dragon Strike and the scar on Sagat chest opens, spilling red colored liquid blood all over the ground of bisons's base. Balrog was still trying to decide if he was a good gy now, and so he decided he was. Meanwhile Balrgog and Ken and Ryu attacked Vega, knocking his claw off like in the game when that happens. "Balrog must have changed his mind and became a gentelman now said" Ken Master and Ryu at the same time. They looked at each otehr. "I love you" they said. Balrog punched the face of the spanish BUllfighter, breaking his mask and injuring his mouth. Blood was there, and pieces of his mask fell to the ground like the shattered dreams of a child in the night when his father died in a car accident in the shadows. Vega was unconshuss and so the three street fighters, and the newly good guy Balrog, decided to make sex with Vega's corpse.

The battle between Ryu and General Sagat waged forward in the right side of bison's warehouse base of operations. "This scar on my chest signifies your death at my hands, street fighter." said Sagat fiersley as he used a combo followed by a Tiger Fireball. Ryu ducked down, and did a backwards flip in the air to dodge the attack. "You must train harder," Ryu exclaimed. "not so fast" said the evil master from Dino Riders. "Oh fuck, watch out." said Blanka. Guile flash kicked the enamy, quickly destroying his body and his dinosaur ran away while he attacked Sagat. THe bone crunching mouth bit down. Sagat was no more. Bison was raging while the street fighter's seesmed to easily permanantrate his forces of evil and injustuce. "Leave Vega alone" he said"or i will attack more feierce" E Honda and Ken removed their dicks from Vega's mouth, and sperm came oujt of both of theirs. Vega was almost dead after that, but not until Guile shot him with the gun cannons on his tank, destroying his entire life. In the same moment, Ryu ran over to Ken"are you alright?" Ken nodded as in he said "yes" and the two men embraced once more beside the open window and the moon shinning inside. Bison revealed himself.

Guile knew it was time to face Bison. "ken and ryu, stand back while i defeat the most evil master and our wrost foe in history."0 then they decided they should help the injured army general william. Guile was on his knees, bleeding from his ears and his mouth. Lightening bolts struck all around and rain was there too. "I will defeat you with minimal effort" said Bison with an evil grimass on his face, beard stubble beginning to grow out from the long battle. while the three men were in battle for the ultimate power, Guile had a vision. it was a ghostly vision of his friend and mentor, Dahlsim. the best fighter there was until he died. the form of the man was a tall, musclebound vision, sweat dripping from his freshy groomed beard. Thomas Dhalsmi?" said Guile in disbelieve. "Yes, it is your captain from the army forces" said the ghost of the man who gave them all handjobs at Guile's party before the final battle with the evil menacing shadolwoow gengeral. "I, Captain Thomas Dahlsim will embue you with the final knowledge to defeat General Bison. " Guile stood to his legs straght and was standing. "I accept your knowledge, oh master" said guile thankfully, as Captain Thomas Dahlshim unleashed sperm onto Guile's hair on the flat part on top. "Rub that into your hair like hair gel, and you will learn what the finla knowledge is because it will seep intoi the poors of your head and into your brain." and so it did, and Guile knew the best knowledge he ever knew in his entire life, army captain or not.

Ken and Ryu were getting tired, so they took a break from fighting bion and let Honda and Thawk do the fighting. but then bison killed them and they were dead. thawk and e hondo were no more. "Stand aside my friends and street warriors of love." said Guile, his fists clenched and his hair golden from the spwerm that Tom gave him, his captain who was a ghost now because he died. Guile ran up to Bison and did a sonic booom attack, knocking bison to the ground. I know the secret of your power, the army fighter said. With that, Guile kicked M. Bison's hat off and ripped his cape off and his shirt and karate pants and boots and shoulder pad, knee pads and wrist bands ripped off. It was the end of Bison

Guile and his Father, James McCould Guile were at Blanka's funeral, soldiers suluted the grave and the coffin that housed the body of the green skinned one. His power may have faded away in to the heavens but he will still exist, if only a memory in Guile's mind. The mind of an army lutenant. In the distance, he saw Ken and Ryu, who were still loving each other. They came to the funeral but werent allowed to show their love becasue Guilke's dad doesnt like gay faggots. So they stood by the sunset, and gave a street fighting salute to Guile and his friends, which was a dragon punch into the sky, towards heaven where blanka was, the once electric street fightere. Cody and haggar Michaels saluted the scene of men while guns blared and gave the salute to blanka. the street fighters were now safe frfom bison, and so the sun sets on this story. the end


End file.
